gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Nonna
Nonna (ノンナ, Нонна, Nonna), also known as "Blizzard" Nonna, is one of the supporting characters of ''Girls und Panzer''. Profile Nonna is a student from Pravda Girls High School. She's the vice commander of her school's Sensha-Dō team, as well as its sniper and she mainly operates a Soviet T-34-85 tank, although she can operate an IS-2 as well. In the anime, she only missed one shot when she served as the gunner of IS-2. Appearance Nonna is a tall and elegant girl with upper back-length straight black hair that has a small strand in the middle, light blue eyes, large breasts, her composure is absolute and she is never seen to raise her voice or lose her temper that everything she does is with the same measured grace and calculated resolve. Personality Nonna is well known for her calm and gentle personality and for her loyalty to Katyusha; Nonna does everything Katyusha asks of her, usually without hesitation or protest, most notoriously giving her a piggyback ride to compensate her small height. Despite this, she is not above making fun of her on occasions; it is fairly clear that only Nonna could get away with such behavior without inviting Katyusha's wrath, as their relationship is very close, very similar to that of a mother and daughter, despite the fact that Katyusha is ultimately in charge. Aside from Katyusha, the only known friendship Nonna as is with Klara, a transferred student from a Russian school to which she dialogue in her mother-language, often annoying Katyusha since she cannot speak Russian. In the official spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, she's also shown to be very protective of Katyusha and literally acts like Katyusha's mother, confirming herself to be Katyusha's parent when others mistook her for so, much to Katyusha's frustration (Darjeeling later imitated this behaviour towards Orange Pekoe). She's also the only one in the series who Katyusha actually fears when she thinks Nonna is angry, as Katyusha literally begged for forgiveness when she accidentally poked Nonna's eyes when having her piggyback ride, after finding out Nonna was keeping some sort of "Katyusha Diary" (though based on the series itself, it's most likely just a log of Katyusha's cute, baby-like moments). This MLLSD! manga also shown the reason why Nonna carrying Katyusha in piggyback, that is when Katyusha (not yet a commander) failed to get her strategy proposal brought to The Commander, because the staffs thought of her as a little girl. Nonna then lift Katyusha in her shoulder and saying, "By this way, no one will think of you as little girl anymore." Background During the match against Ooarai Girls Academy Nonna fought alongside Katyusha, helping her to trap Ooarai's tanks in a dilapidated church; she stood by her side during the three hours' truce. When the battle restarted, she was the one who stopped the Turtle Team's tank after it wreaked havoc on Pravda's vanguard, with a well-aimed shot. Nonna then switched, on Katyusha's instructions, into the school's IS-2 and began taking down the fleeing enemy, aiming for Ooarai's flag tank. Proving her skills as a sniper, she did manage to take out both Rabbit Team and Mallard Team, but, despite her efforts, Ooarai's flag tank (belonging to Duck Team) miraculously survived her shot, while at the same time, Pravda's flag tank had been hit and defeated by Hippo Team. She later reappeared in the finals together with Katyusha to observe the match. In the manga Pravda Senki. Nonna and Katyusha met when she found Katyusha beaten down near the gym storage room. Their friendship began after Nonna helped Katyusha recover in the infirmary room. Trivia *The name Nonna means "grandmother" in Italian, which kinda resemble the maternal relation she has with Katyusha. **The name Nonna was taken from the Russian SPG called the 2S9 NONA, fitting her role as sharpshooter. *Nonna's favorite flower is Sunflower and her favorite tank is the Soviet SU-100. *Nonna was the first non-Oarai character (and sixth character overall) to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls und Panzer. *When Nonna operated the T-34/85, she served as the commander, but while operating the IS-2, she also took the role of gunner. *In der Film, Nonna scores the first kill for Ooarai Compound Team against the All-Stars University Team. *When Nonna makes her last stand in der Film, she rams an M26 Pershing so that its gun is unable to hit her while leaving her gun free to fire at the other Pershings, imitating the same move that was used against her earlier by Rabbit team in the exhibition match. *Nonna is the tallest student seen in the anime series. *Part of her daily routine includes writing about Katyusha. *In the 3rd CD Drama it is revealed that Nonna knows every place of Pravda's school carrier, something that Katyusha doesn't. *In an anime episode from Genshiken, two extras characters can be seen cosplaying as Katyusha and Nonna and their piggyback ride. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunners Category:Vice-Commanders Category:TemporaryCategory Category:Katyusha Guard